MIDNIGHT
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Mark melakukannya bukan karena ia jahat, ia melakukannya semata-mata hanya karena ia benci melihat siapapun berani mendekati Haechannya bagai sebuah parasit." MARKHYUCK / MARKCHAN (MARKXHAECHAN) NCT


**MIDNIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MarkHyuck/MarkChan**

 **(Mark X Donghyuck)**

 **(Mark X Haechan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Oneshot, Mistery, Horror, sadist, romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam memang sunyi dan selalu lengang seperti ini. Hanya bunyi lirih yang berasal dari hembusan anginlah yang mampu ia dengar. Cahaya bulan perlahan mulai meredup karena tertutup oleh mendung. Bintangpun bersembunyi, melarikan diri dari ancaman keji sang hujan badai yang bisa saja datang menerpa mereka. Hujan badai yang selalu datang membawa petir bersamanya, yang kapan saja akan selalu mampu menggoreskan luka di wajah cantik para bintang itu. Dan haruskah Tuhan menurunkan laknat sekarang? Mengutuk petir yang selalu begitu jahat ingin melenyapkan bintang.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Bakatnya untuk bersajak memang belum pernah hilang sejak dulu. Apakah ia patut bersyukur akan hal itu? Memuja dirinya sendiri seraya berkata jika ia adalah seorang masterpiece sejati di jagad raya ini. Sifat congkaknya ternyata juga belum hilang, menyombongkan diri di hadapan diri sendiri tanpa tahu malu. Seperti tidak pernah ada yang pernah mau memujanya saja. Tapi, kenyataanya memang benar jika tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah memujanya dengan tulus.

Sekarang dia memperhatikan langit malam yang terlihat sudah begitu suram dan gelap. Ia terkikik pelan saat sadar bahwa ternyata sudah tidak ada hal yang menarik lagi di sini, korban terakhirnya tadipun juga sudah meregang nyawa di tangannya. Mungkin masih belum begitu lama, baru sekitar 30 menit yang lalu -dari hipotesanya. Dihitung dari kemampuan manusia yang hanya mampu bertahan hidup tanpa oksigen paling lama hanya 30 menit. Pasti manusia keparat haus harta tadi sudah menemui Tuhannya. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal menerima bayaran dari seseorang yang memerintahkannya, pesuruhnya kali ini sangat kaya -politisi yang begitu haus akan kekuasaan. Rencananya, setelah ini ia tidak akan kembali dan pergi begitu jauh hingga semua orang di dunia ini tidak akan mampu mencari keberadaanya.

Selamat tinggal malam, rasa sunyi dan lengang ini akan aku persembahkan pada sang Pungguk yang selalu merindu pada kuasa sang rembulan. Biarkanlah sang Pungguk akan merasa semakin menderita karena setelah dijerat rasa rindu sekarang ia akan disiksa hujaman rasa sepi yang kelak akan selalu melekat pada dirinya. Menyatu dengan denyut nadinya dan mengalir di pembuluh darah yang sama dengannya. Selamat tinggal si Pungguk yang begitu menyedihkan, jangan mencariku lagi jika kau merasa aku telah begitu keparat padamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nightmare**

"Siapapun bahkan bisa saling menyakiti dan menghancurkan satu sama lain."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan tersenyum masam di sepanjang jalannya. Banyak kejadian menyebalkan yang sudah ia alami hari ini, dari pagi hingga malam. Dan sepertinya ini masihlah belum berhenti, sebab sekarang bibi cerewet pemilik rumah sewanya telah mengusirnya dari rumah itu. Bibi gendut yang selalu memakai dandanan aneh itu tadi memarahinya habis-habisan, mengatainya sialan karena ia telah telat membayar uang sewa -meski itu hanya telat selama 2 bulan. Iya, ia menyebut waktu dua bulan itu hanya sebagai kata 'hanya' yang tidak memiliki arti sama sekali, pasalnya ia sudah pernah menunggak sampai hampir lima bulan. Jadi ia rasa waktu dua bulan itu hanya sebentar dan belum apa-apa.

Di pengusirannya kali ini ia hanya membawa sebuah tas ransel yang isinya hanyalah beberapa pasang baju dan pakaian dalam. Tidak lebih dan hanya itu saja, sebab tidak ada barang-barang lain lagi yang ia miliki. Seluruh properti di dalam rumah sewa itupun juga milik si bibi cerewet itu, jadi apa lagi yang bisa ia bawa selain beberapa pasang bajunya itu. Jangan mengasihaninya, dia tidak semenyedihkan itu sungguh. Meskipun ia tidak memiliki barang berharga sama sekali tapi setidaknya ia tidak pernah menjalani kehidupannya dengan perasaan sedih atau merasa susah. Ia menikmati hidup yang kata orang sangat menyedihkan ini, ia menikmati saat di mana perutnya terus berbunyi ketika ia sedang kelaparan karena tidak makan berhari-hari, ia hanya akan tersenyum tipis saja ketika sang bosnya di tempat binatu lagi-lagi kembali telat menggajinya. Dan ya begitulah ia menjalani hidupnya, selalu merasa bahagia dan tak pernah sekalipun merasa sedih atau nelangsa.

Ia berhenti dari berjalannya dengan mendadak, "Wah!" Ia memekik senang saat melihat ada seekor anjing kecil yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sebelum memutuskan untuk menyentuh anak anjing itu dirinya sempat menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri terlebih dahulu, memastikan apakah anjing ini bertuan atau tidak, "Kenapa malam-malam begini berkeliaran, hm?" Saat melihat tidak ada satupun orang yang ada di area sekitarnya, yang kemungkinan besar bisa jadi si tuan dari anak anjing lucu ini.

"Hhungg..." Tiba-tiba anjing itu mengeluarkan suara dengungan yang lebih terdengar seperti suara rintihan sakit. Ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok di depan anjing itu dan mengelusi kepalanya dengan lembut. Di tangannya cukup terasa sekali jika anjing ini memiliki bulu yang cukup kasar dan kotor, ia membayangkan pasti hidup anjing kecil ini sangat malang. Masih kecil seperti ini sudah ditinggal induknya, dan belum mampu mencari makan sendiri. Atau bahkan anjing ini dibuang oleh tuannya karena malas untuk merawatnya. Astaga, pasti hewan malang ini sekarang sedang sangat kelaparan dan haus.

"Anjing manis, sini ikut aku." Ia mengangkat anjing yang ternyata beratnya sangat ringan tersebut dengan hati-hati menuju ke trotoar jalan area pejalan kaki, "Karena di ranselku hanya ada air jadi aku hanya bisa memberimu minum saja." Ia mengambil botol air mineral di saku ranselnya, lalu menuangkan air tersebut ke atas tutup botolnya yang ia gunakan sebagai wadah.

"Maaf ya, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan padamu. Kau pasti sangat lapar sekali!" Sekarang Haechan beralih duduk di samping anjing tersebut sambil mengelus kepalanya sayang, "Jika hanya minum air saja, aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan kenyang. Kau butuh minuman lain, seperti susu agar setidaknya rasa laparmu itu bisa berkurang. Tapi, maafkan aku ya. Aku tidak memilikinya dan hanya ada air ini saja."

"Ghuung.." Anjing itu kembali mengeluarkan suara dengungan miliknya seraya masih mejilati air yang ada di tutup botol tersebut. Hewan itu menjilati air tersebut dengan sangat cepat, dan sekarang ia tahu jika anjing itu pasti sedang sangat haus. Saat air di atas tutup botol sudah hampir habis maka ia akan menuangkan airnya lagi untuk anjing itu. Menatapinya dengan penuh kasih sayang seolah ia sedang begitu jatuh cinta pada hewan itu.

"Aku lapar." Ia bergumam pelan saat mendengar perutnya mendadak mengeluarkan bunyi lapar. Ia baru sadar jika seharian penuh ini ia belum makan sama sekali dan hanya minum segelas susu dari pemilik binatu tempatnya bekerja. Dan sepertinya energi dari segelas susu tersebut sekarang telah habis. Namun mau selapar apapun dia, dia haruslah sadar jika sekarang ini di saku celananya hanya tersisa sedikit uang, jadi ia tidak boleh boros. Tidak apa-apalah ia kembali kelaparan untuk malam ini, yang penting ia harus bisa berhemat karena hidupnya itu masihlah sangat panjang.

"Apa ini?" Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada saku ranselnya yang satu. Di sana seperti ada sesuatu yang terselip, yang terbungkus oleh sebuah plastik dan terasa seperti bungkus makanan. Tangannya pun merogoh benda yang ada di saku tasnya tersebut dan menemukan ada satu bungkus roti di sana. Sekarang senyuman manis mengembang di bibir merah mudanya kala ia mengingat jika roti ini adalah roti yang tiga hari yang lalu ia beli dan ia simpan di dalam tas ini. Ia mungkin lupa untuk memakannya waktu itu, jadinya sekarang roti tersebut masihlah utuh di dalam saku tasnya itu.

Ia meletakkan ranselnya di depan tubuhnya, di samping anjing manis yang sedang menjilati minumannya tersebut. Sekarang tangannya sudah nampak tidak sabar untuk segera membuka bungkus roti tersebut dan memakannya karena sekarang ia benar-benar sudah sangat lapar dan ingin makan. Dan tak selang lama kemudian aroma manis dari roti tersebutpun mulai menguar, menebarkan wangi yang mampu membuat perutnya jadi semakin terasa lapar. Sebelum ia mengunyah roti tersebut ia sempat diam sejenak untuk memanjatkan kalimat puji syukur yang ingin ia sampaikan pada sang Tuhan, yang karena kemurahan hati-Nya ia bisa makan malam ini.

Makanan hasil pengembangan ragi tersebut ia kunyah dengan lahap dan asiknya. Sambil duduk di balok pembatas jalan ia mennghancurkan potongan demi potongan roti tersebut di dalam mulutnya. Ia bahkan sempat tersenyum saat melihat anjing manis itu kini telah berhenti menjilati air minumnya dan malah mendongak menatapi dirinya. Hal tersebut sempat membuatnya heran dan bingung, ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari anjing kecil manis ini menatapinya dengan tatapan mata yang seperti sedang mengharapkan sesuatu itu. Ia hanya menatapi anjing manis itu dengan wajah bingung miliknya, dan matanya sedikit membulat ketika tiba-tiba saja anjing itu menggonggong padanya dengan suara yang terdengar tidak begitu kencang.

"Kau mau ini?" Ia hanya menebak saja seraya menatap sisa roti di tangan kanannya, lalu memperthatikan anjing itu secara bergantin dengan roti di tangannya tadi. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar jika anjing manis yang sekarang sedang menggonggong sambil menatap rotinya itu memang menginginkan roti di tangannya. "Tapi apa benar kau serius makan ini?" Dengan sedikit sangat ragu ia pun memutuskan untuk menyodorkan secuil rotinya pada anjing tersebut.

"Apa kau sedang ingin membunuh anjing itu?"

Ia hampir saja terjungkal karena kaget pada suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dekat tubuhnya. Dengan mendongakkan wajahnya ia menengok pada sosok tersebut. Matanya sedikit memicing karena heran padanya, "Maksudmu?" Ia bertanya tidak mengerti dengan maksud yang diucapkan dari sosok itu, -yang ternyata seorang pria yang memilik postur tubuh cukup tinggi.

"Rotimu itu jika sampai masuk ke dalam mulutnya, maka bersiap saja melihatnya muntah-muntah darah. Dan setelah muntah darah napasnya akan terengah-engah, dan tak lama kemudian di akan kejang-kejang. Kau tahu kemungkinan terburuknya apa? Dia bisa mati karena dehidrasi, pendarahan internal dan serangan jantung." Pria itu mengambil cuilan roti yang saat ini masih berada di tangan miliknya dan menjauhkannya dari hadapan mulut anjing malang tadi.

"Kenapa memangnya? Rotiku baik-baik saja dan dia tadi juga nampak seperti ingin memakan roti ini." Haechan melontarkan protesnya pada pria tersebut, namun sekalipun ia memprotes hal tersebut ia juga tetap menurut untuk tidak memberikan rotinya pada anjing tadi.

"Rotimu memang baik-baik saja." Pria itu ikut menyusul duduk di sampingnya sambil memperhatikan anjing itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau berkata seperti tadi? Lagipula roti ini tidak beracunkan." Haechan menengokkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap pria itu dengan antusias karena jujur saja dirinya merasa penasaran dengan ucapan pria itu.

"Kau lihat lelehan cokelat di dalam rotimu itu?" Pria itu menunjuk lelehan cokelat di dalam roti yang sekarang masih berada di tangan Haechan.

Haechan mengangguk dan hanya menatap lelehan cokelat itu dengan wajah heran. Sekarang apalagi maksud dari pria itu, kenapa mendadak dia jadi membahas tentang lelehan cokelat yang nampak begitu manis dan enak untuk dimakan itu.

"Itu adalah racun untuk anjing ini. Di dalam cokelat itu ada zat theobromine, dan itu akan sangat buruk jika anjing sampai memakannya karena sistem pencernaannya tidak mampu melakukan metabolis pada zat itu." Pria itu balas menatap Haechan dengan tatapan serius dan tajam yang membuat Haechan sempat kaget untuk sejenak karena tiba-tiba saja ditatap seperti itu oleh orang asing yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Haechan kembali memperhatikan roti yang ada di tangannya tersebut dengan wajah super heran karena tidak menyangka jika makanan semanis dan seenak cokelat ini bisa jadi begitu berbahaya untuk seekor anjing. Untung saja pria ini tadi segera mencegah dirinya yang akan menyuapkan roti pada anjing ini, dan jika saja pria itu tidak datang mungkin saja sekarang anjing manis ini sudah mati karena kejang-kejang dan serangan jantung seperti kata pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pria itu menanyai dirinya sambil menatap ke atas dan menyawang langit yang terlihat semakin gelap, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan.

"Aku? Euhm, entahlah aku juga tidak yakin apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang. Apa aku boleh bilang jika sekarang aku sedang istirahat karena aku merasa lelah sebab sudah terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan sejak tadi." Haechan membalas singkat lalu segera menghabiskan roti isi cokelat miliknya supaya anjing manis ini tidak semakin menggonggong padanya minta disuapi.

"Ya Tuhan! Hujannya sudah turun!" Haechan mendadak panik saat tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan tak terduga. Dengan terburu-buru ia membereskan barang-barang miliknya, "Kita harus berteduh!" Ia menyerukan suaranya dengan panik lalu menyuruh pria tadi untuk membawa anjing manis tadi ke dalam gendongannya lalu segera mencari tempat berteduh yang paling dekat.

Sementara pria itu sendiri hanya menurut ketika bocah yang baru ia temui tersebut menariknya dan mengajaknya berlari menerobos hujan mencari tempat berteduh. Ini adalah yang pertama bagi dirinya melakukan hal yang seperti ini. Ia tidak merasa senang ataupun bagaimana ketika bocah itu menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya hangat, hanya mungkin memang ada sedikit terselip rasa nyaman yang asing seperti ini karena ia baru pertama kali merasakannya.

Mereka berhenti tepat di bawah sebuah bangunan tua kumuh yang tak terawat dan nampak sangat kotor. Tapi meskipun begitu setidaknya mereka tidak akan kehujanan dan bisa berteduh dari guyuran air hujan yang sekarang sudah semakin deras. Membuat hawa dingin secara perlahan mulai menyerang tubuh mereka masing-masing. Bahkan anjing yang sekarang masih dalam dekapan pria itupun juga menggonggong pelan karena kedinginan.

"Dia pasti kedinginan." Haechan secara reflek membuka kemeja hitam miliknya dan menyelimutkannya pada anjing tersebut supaya tidak kedinginan lagi. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan nasib dirinya sendiri yang bahkan juga sama sedang kedinginannya denhan anjing tersebut dan malah memberikan kemeja miliknya untuk membalut anjing ini. Lihatlah dia sekarang bahkan hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan saja untuk membalut tubuh bagian atas miliknya.

"Oh ya, omong-omong siapa namamu?" Haechan bertanya pada pria yang sedang duduk melamun sambil menatap guyuran hujan itu dengan tatapan kosong miliknya. Ia mempeehatikan wajah pria iti dengan mata jeli miliknya ketika mereka sekarang sedang sama-sama duduk di atas lantai dingin dan bersandar pada tembok yang warna catnya sudah memudar. Ia tahu jika sekarnag pria itu sedang melamun hingga membuat ia ia jadi sedikit ragu apakah pria itu nanti akan menjawab pertanyaannya atau tidak, jangankan mau menjawab, mendengarkannya saja mungkin tidak.

"Mark." Pria itu menjawab singkat padanya dan tidak mengalihkan matanya sama sekali dari derasnya guyuran hujan tersebut. Ia cukup kaget jujur saja, karena tak menyangka jika pria itu akam menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku Lee Haechan, dan apa kau tadi baru pulang kerja?" Ia bertanya sambil menekuk lututnya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri menahan rasa dingin yang sekarang sudah menusuk lapisan epidermis kulitnya.

"Hm,"

"Di mana rumahmu? Pasti dekat dari sinikan? Lebih baik kau pulang saja dan segera beristirahat kau pasti sudah sangat lelah karena selarut ini baru pulang." Ia memberi saran padanya, "Kau kemarikan saja anjing itu dan berikan padaku." Ia sudah akan mengambil anjing itu dari pelukan pria bernama Mark tersebut.

"Aku tidak punya rumah, jadi tidak perlu untuk pulang." Mark menatap mata Haechan yang langsung membuat Haechan jadi merasa kaget dan mendadak jadi salah tingkah karena lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan tatapan tajam yang seperti itu dari pria ini.

"Kau tidak punya rumah?" Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sedang menyerangnya sekarang dengan mencoba menanyai Mark seperti itu, "Aku juga sama tidak memiliki rumah. Bagaimana jika kita menyewa satu flat untuk kita berdua? Supaya nanti biayanya lebih murah karena kita bisa membaginya jadi dua. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?" Haechan bertanya dengan wajah antusias miliknya yang dibalas Mark dengan tatapan miliknya yang bisa dibilang cukup tajam bagi Haechan, entah Mark sedang menatapinya tajam atau memang seperti itu caranya menatap orang. Kenapa matanya bisa setajam itu, astaga.

"Ehm, jika kau tidak mau aku juga tidak apa-apa, sih. Aku tidak memaksamu, sungguh." Haechan menundukkan kembali matanya saat dirasa tatapan mata milik Mark sekarang terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari yang sebelumnya. Dan hal itu sungguh membuatnya jadi merasa semakin salah tingkah dan sedikit jadi gugup, apa ada yang salag dengan dirinya kenapa Mark menatapinya begitu tajam seperti itu?

"Baiklah." Mark masih menatap Haechan yang sekarang sedang menundukkan kelapanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada bocah itu, kenapa dia menunduk seperti itu? Dan kenapa pula dia tidak berani membalas tatapan mata miliknya. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa alasannya namun yang jelas sekarang ia juga sedang bingung dengan hati dan pikirannya. Kenapa ia mendadak mau menerima ajakan orang dengan mudahnya, padahal selama ini dirinya begitu tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengajaknya atau bahkan memaksanya melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ini entah kenapa terasa berbeda, bocah yang mengaku sebagai seseorang yang bernama Haechan itu entah mengapa seperti memiliki keguatan magis tersendiri terhadap dirinya. Di mana hal itu telah mampu membuatnya bisa jadi begitu menurut padanya dan bahkan sampai mau berkata "Iya" padanya.

Apakah ini yang pernah dikatakan seseorang padanya. Jika ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya merasa seperti ini maka sekaranglah saatnya. Saat di mana kelemahannya telah muncul dan siap untuk menghancurkannya? Apakah memang benar jika Haechan itu adalah sosok kelemahannya yang selama ini sudah ia cari selama bertahun-tahun? Kelemahan yang juga merupakan keguatan terbesarnya kelak, apakah benar jika itu Haechan?

.

.

.

"Uangmu berapa? Kata paman pemilik flat ini, biaya sewa untuk satu unit flat adalah 23 dollar selama sebulan. Tapi aku bahkan hanya punya 4 dollar 500 sen saja. Aku rasa kita tidak jadi saja berbagi rumah. Kau tahukan aku ini tidak punya uang untuk membayar yang setengahnya, jadi lebih baik kau sewa sendiri saja rumah ini dan tinggalah di sini tanpa diriku. Tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa sungguh, jadi kau tak perlu memikirkan diriku, ok?" Haechan berkata pada Mark ketika sekarang mereka telah sampai di sebuah tempat di mana di sana telah ada sebuah gedung penyewaan flat yang paling murah di kawasan ini.

"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa mengganti uangku kapan-kapan saja nanti." Mark menarik tangan milik Haechan dan membawa pria tersebut masuk ke dalam flat yang sekarang sudah mereka sewa, atau lebih tepatnya Marklah yang menyewanya.

"Kau serius tetap ingin menyewa flat ini dengan gabungan?" Haechan menelusuri setiap sisi di dalam flat yang ukurannya tidak terlalu kecil denga seksama. Di sini hanya ada satu kamar dan satu kamar mandi di dekat dapur kecil di ruangan paling pojok dan ujung sana. Tidak ada yang pantas di sebut ruang tamu di sini, yang ada hanya sebuah kursi 4 pasang dan satu meja di dekat pintu masuk.

"Hm. Berikan anjing itu padaku, dan segeralah berganti pakaian hangat lalu tidur." Mark mengambil anak anjing itu lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kayu berbentuk persegi.

"Terima kasih." Haechan tersenyum tipis setelahnya dan meninggalkan Mark di sana bersama anak anjingnya lalu segera bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih tebal dan hangat.

Lima belas menit setelahnya Haechan baru selesai berganti baju dan menata seluruh pakaian yang dibawanya di dalam ransel tadi ke dalam lemari kecil yang ada di dalam kamar. Sekarang tubuhnya sudah terasa sedikit hangat berkat baju rajut tebal yang saat ini tengah ia pakai, baju kesayangannya yang merupakan pemberian dari mendiang sang nenek di Jeju sana. Ia jadi tersenyum sendiri ketika mendadak teringatkan dengan wajah manis milik mendiang neneknya itu.

Ia sekarang berjalan menghampiri Mark yang sedang memberi makan anak anjingnya dengan beberapa potong sosis yang nampak begitu lezat jika dibuat sup, -jika Mark masih menyisakan sosis itu untuk dirinya juga. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Mark ketika ia sudah sampai di sana, lalu ikut menyuapi anak anjing itu.

"Kita beri dia nama apa ya?" Haechan menatap sayang pada anak anjing itu hingga mampu untuk menarik perhatian dari Mark dan membuat pria itu sekarang jadi terus-terusan menatapnya.

"Kau berniat memeliharanya?" Mark mencegah tangan milik Haechan yang akan menyuapkan kembali sosis itu pada anak anjing yang sekarang sudah nampak kenyang itu.

"Hm, kira-kira nama apa ya yang cocok untuknya? Ah, kita mungkin bisa menamainya dengan Felis, dan nama lengkapnya Felis Catus." Haechan berseru senang sambil menahan sedikit cengiran di bibir tipisnya itu.

"Kau gila ingin menamai anjing dengan memakai nama ilmiah seekor kucing?" Mark menatap tak percaya pada Haechan yang sekarang tengah terkikik geli di hadapannya. Ia tidak habis pikir tentang bagaimana bisa bocah itu mendapatkan ide untuk menamai seekor anjing dengan nama ilmiah seekor kucing? Yang benar saja, kedua hewan itu bahkan berasal dari famili, genus, dan spesies yang berbeda dalam klasifikasi ilmiah.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memelihara seekor kucing, tapi berhubung yang kita dapat adalah seekor anak anjing jadi ya ku namai saja begitu." Haechan menjelaskannya alasannya singkat dan memangku anak anjing itu dengan pelan-pelan.

"Dilihat dari bentuk tubuh dan perilakunya, aku yakin usianya baru berkisar antara 6 atau 8 bulan. Terserah jika kau serius ingin memeliharanya, tapi ku harap kau tidak akan sembarangan dalam hal memberinya makan." Mark menasihati Haechan sebelum ia beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak meninggalkan Haechan sendirian di sana. Ia ingin tidur dan berbaring di ranjang sekarang juga, karena jujur saja saat ini seluruh bagian tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

"Heum, bau apa ini? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba mencium bau darah? Mark, apa kau juga menciumnya?" Kalimat dari Haechan barusan telah berhasil membuat Mark menghentikan sejenak langkahnya. Namun pria itu hanya berhenti sebentar saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut atau bahkan menyahutinya, dan hal itupun membuat Haechan jadi sedikit merasa kecewa dan kurang suka ketika seseorang yang diajaknya bicara tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Haechan dan Mark, mereka sekarang sedang sama berbaring di atas ranjang berukuran sederhana di hunian yang baru mereka sewa bersama hari ini. Haechan sudah terlelap sejak tadi, berbeda dengan Mark yang sampai sekarang bahkan masih belum memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Ia masih terjaga sejak saat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari hingga sampai sekarang ketika fajar mulai menyingsing. Ia sejak tadi bukannya tidur namun malah sibuk memperhatikan wajah terlelap yang nampak begitu damai milik bocah di sampingnya ini. Ia tidak sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakulan saat ini, mengapa ia bisa begitu betah memandangi wajah itu bahkan sampai tidak tidur. Lalu kenapa pula ia bisa menjadi begitu tenang ketika melihat wajah damai itu, dan yang terakhir adalah disebut perasaan apakah ini kenapa ia bisa begitu nyaman berbaring di sampingnya.

"Aku sekarang sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku. Sibuk menerka siapakah kau ini sebenarnya? Apakah kau sebuah petaka yang akan mengundang bencana bagiku?" Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut milik bocah itu yang berada di dahi miliknya, "Ataukah kau-,?" Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataanya barusan saat tiba-tiba jantungnya mendadak bisa berdetak dengan begitu kencangnya ketika melihat bocah itu mengeluarkan senyuman tipis dalam tidurnya. Dan sungguh! Hal itu benar-benar luar biasa nampak begitu menawan bagi dirinya.

Dan setelahnya ia pun langsung memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang yang sedang sangat ia butuhkan bantuannya sekarang.

Ketika sambungan teleponnya telah terjawab, ia pun berkata dengan nada tenangnya, "Dengarkan aku. Jangan menggangguku atau menghubungiku selama beberpa bulan. Semua pekerjaan ku serahkan padamu." Ia mematikan ponselnya ketika dirinya sudah selesai bicara dengan begitu saja. Setelahnya ia kembali memandangi wajah damai yang sekarang sedang dihiasi dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis di wajahnya -namun masih tetap mampu untuk membuatnya jadi terpana.

"Sepertinya kau adalah petaka bagiku, namun meskipun begitu aku juga sadar jika kau adalah gudang amunisiku yang akan mampu menyimpan begitu banyak kekuatan untukku." Tatapan yang ia pancarkan sekarang begitu serius, entah apa yang sedang pria itu rencanakan saat ini, namun yang jelas dari tatapan matanya itu terlihat jelas sekali jika dia nampak seperti tidak akan melepaskan Haechan untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Mark lebih suka membawa revolver dan menyembunyikannya di balik mantel besar miliknya, daripada membawa senapan laras panjang yang begitu mencolok dan merepotkan baginya. Seperti halnya hari ini, ketika semua barang-barang yang ia butuhkan telah sampai di flat kecil yang ia sewa bersawa dengan bocah yang bernama Haechan itu, ia sudah sibuk menata jejeran revolver mahal koleksinya ke dalam bankar yang akan ia sembunyikan terlebih dahulu di bawah ranjang. Meski semalam ia telah berkata pada anak buahnya jika ia akan menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaannya nanti padanya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan berdiam diri saja selama berada di sini.

Ia bukan pengangguran bodoh yang tidak berguna, fungsi otaknya-pun juga masih sangat baik jadi dia tidak akan bersikap seperti si dungu bodoh yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Meskipun nanti dirinya tidak melakukan banyak hal, namun tetap saja baginya waktu itu sangat berharga dan harus selalu dimanfaatkan dengan baik, seperti mencari korban baru mungkin. Atau mengintai musuh yang sekarang mungkin sedang sibuk mencari di mana keberadaan dirinya. Ia tahu si tua bangka itu pasti sedang meradang emosi di sana setelah tahu jika orang terpercaya miliknya telah mati ia bunuh semalam.

Malam kemarin adalah malam di mana dirinya untuk pertama kalinya turun tangan sendiri untuk membunuh targetnya. Ia memang sangat ahli membunuh orang, namun ia tidak pernah benar-benar mau membunuh target bayarannya, -sebab itu terlalu hina bagi dirinya. Tangannya tidak sudi untuk mengecap rasa kematian dari para bedebah itu, ia lebih memilih untuk menurunkan anak buahnya saja dan mengambil uang bayarannya. Namun semalam berbeda, ia sudah sangat merindu ingin merasakan seseorang meregang nyawa di tangannya, jadi ia putuskan saja untuk membunuh pria bangka yang begitu haus harta itu semalam. Ia tidak sepenuhnya puas sebenarnya, karena semalam ia tidak benar-benar membunuh pria itu. Semalam ia hanya menyumpal saluran pernapasan orang itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di atas pembaringannya. Ia melakukan itu karena di dalam mantelnya tidak ada satupun senapan atau setidaknya pisau yang ia bawa. Sehingga ketika ia melihat ada begitu banyak _air conditioner_ yang terpasang di rumah itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyabotasenya secara keseluruhan supaya terjadi kesalahan dalam proses pembakaran di dalam mesinnya. Dan setelah itu terjadi, maka hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi adalah pengeluaran gas _Co_ dalam skala besar yang akan membuatnya mati secara perlahan karena keracunan gas tersebut di dalam kamarnya.

Ia yakin pria itu pasti sudah mati semalam, dan seluruh anak buahnya-pun pasti sedang sibuk mencari siapa sebenarnya pelaku dari kasus pembunuhan tuan mereka. Dan saat ini pula, dirinya juga sudah sangat yakin sekali jika mereka pasti tidak akan mampu menemukan di mana keberadaannya, -ia terlalu pandai melarikan diri omong-omong.

"Apa kau mau berangkat bekerja?" Seseorang menepuk pelan otot lengannya yang membuat ia spontan menghadapkan diri ke arahnya. Setelahnya ia hanya mampu tersenyum kecil dalam hati saat melihat sosok Haechanlah yang ternyata melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Hm." Ia tidak mau terlihat terlalu merespon anak itu karena ia belum terlalu yakin terhadapnya. Perasaan aneh yang semalam mendadak muncul di benaknya mungkin hanya sebuah sensasi rasa sejenak yang disebabkan oleh dorongan penasaran di dalam hatinya, "Kau sendiri? Kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini belum bersiap-siap untuk melakukan apapun, dan malah menggendong anak anjing itu, siapa namanya semalam?"

Anak itu menyodorkan wajah anjing yang berada dalam gendongannya pada dirinya, "Namanya Felis, kau lupa ya? Nama semudah itu bagaimana kau bisa lupa?" Dia memberengutkan wajah padanya seperti sedang merajuk padanya karena telah melupakan nama hewan itu dengan begitu mudahnya, "Aku masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum berangkat bekerja."

"Benarkah? Terserahlah kalau begitu, jika kau mau makan kau bisa makan roti isi di atas meja." Ia berpesan padanya dan mengelus lembut kepala si Felis itu, "Aku pergi." Ia memilih untuk tidak banyak bicara lagi karena ia sungguh merasa sedikit tersiksa dengan wajah merajuk itu -yang entah mengapa bisa nampak begitu menggemaskan baginya.

Ketika ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu flatnya ia masih menyempatkan diri sejenak untuk memasang chip kecil di atas pintu untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu di rumah ini dan membuat bocah yang tinggal bersamanya sekarang nyawanya terancam. Karena setelah kejadian semalam, ia telah memutuskan untuk menjadikan bocah itu sebagai tawanan miliknya yang akan selalu ia genggam dengan erat dan tidak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja dengan mudahnya.

"Aku memasang beberapa chip di sebuah rumah, sekarang kau awasi penghuni rumah itu dan pastikan dia tidak akan lepas dari pengawasanmu selama aku tidak bersamanya." Ia memerintah seseorang dari teleponnya. Ia ingin anak buahnya selalu mengawasi ke manapun Haechan pergi dan apa saja yang bocah itu lakukan selama di rumah. Ia tidak mau sampai kecolongan dan akhirnya akan terjebak jika saja ternyata bocah itu adalah seorang mata-mata yang dikirim oleh musuhnya. Dan akhirnya ia tadi memutuskan untuk memasang beberapa chip kecil di sudut ruangan supaya para anak buahnya bisa mengawasi semua perilaku dari bocah itu selama ia tidak ada di rumah.

Walaupun bocah itu tidak memiliki wajah yang cukup mencurigakan dan berbahaya bagi dirinya, namun tetap saja bersikap waspada itu juga penting. Lagipula ia juga sudah bertekad untuk menjadikan bocah itu sebagai tawanan miliknya dan sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya jika memang benar ternyata ia adalah seorang mata-mata yang dikirim oleh seseorang untuk mengintai dirinya. Bocah itu selamanya akan terus berada di bawah cengkeraman tangannya dan tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, sampai kapanpun.

"Siap bos, tapi apakah dia target bunuhan kita yang baru bos?"

Sebelum ia mematikan ponselnya ia sempat mendengar kalimat tanya itu terlontar dari mulut anak buahnya, dan sebelum ia menjawab ia sempat terdiam cukup lama dengan seringaian tajam miliknya.

"Mungkin." Dengan nada kalimat bernada suram, ia memutuskan sambungan itu dan melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya menuju ke suatu tempat untuk menyelesaikan sedikit masalah yang telah dibuat oleh beberapa anak buahnya yang terkadang begitu sialan dan ceroboh.

.

.

.

Haechan sekarang membawa Felisnya ke tempat kerja dan menitipkan hewan manis itu pada Madam Kim -bibi baik hati pemilik binatu ini. Bahkan tadi bibi itu dengan begitu murah hatinya menawarkan diri untuk memandikan dan membersihkan anjingnya, hingga sekarang anjingnya telah nampak bersih dan lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar apa pada wanita tua itu, karena rasanya ucapan terima kasih saja tidak akan cukup untuk membalas segala kebaikan dari orang itu. Selama ini wanita itu selalu memberinya banyak perhatian dan kasih sayang padanya. Dari yang paling sederhana seperti selalu memberinya sarapan pagi sebelum bekerja hingga yang begitu luar biasa sangat dermawan padanya seperti memberinya bonus tambahan di tiap gajinya yang ia berikan per bulan itu, -meski terkadang gajinya malah telat diberikan.

"Ku dengar kau diusir dari rumah sewamu?" Wanita tua itu menanyainya ketika ia sedang sibuk mengepel lantai marmer yang tadi nampak begitu kotor oleh beberapa lumpur yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk ke dalam sini.

"Iya, semalam ketika aku baru sampai di rumah, si pemilik rumah sewa itu langsung melabrakku dan memakiku hahahaa.." Sebenarnya ini cerita sedihkan? Lalu bagaimana bisa ia menceritakannya dengan ekspresi yang lebih tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang merasa begitu bahagia.

"Bagaimana jika kau tinggal denganku saja? Aku sudah tua dan aku pun juga tidak memiliki anak ataupun cucu. Jadi, temanilah wanita tua ini di penghujung sisa hidupnya." Wanita itu memintanya dengan nada putus asa hingga membuat ia jadi merasa bingung harus berbuat apa. Jika saja saat ini ia masih hidup bergelandang seperti semalam, maka sudah pasti ia akan menerima ajakan tinggal bersama darinya. Namun sekarangkan kondisinya sudah berbeda, ia sudah tidak bergelandang lagi dan sudah hidup bersama dengan Mark di sebuah flat kecil yang sudah disepakati jika pembayarannya akan dibagi menjadi dua. Dan semalam Mark sudah melunasi semua pembiayaannya, dan ia pun juga sudah terlanjur berjanji akan melunasi uang dari pria itu. Jadi mana bisa ia akan mangkir begitu saja dari janjinya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ya Madam, sebenarnya sekarang aku sudah tinggal di sebuah flat. Aku menyewanya dengan sistem pembayaran gabungan bersama dengan seseorang. Tapi karena semalam aku tidak punya uang sama sekali akhirnya dia yang membayar semuanya, lalu aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya akan mengganti setengah uang miliknya." Haechan meletakkan peralatan mengepelnya setelah dirasa semua lantai di ruangan ini sudah bersih kembali.

"Ahaha, ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula melanggar janji yang sudah diucapkan itu sangat tidak baik." Wanita tua itu memangku Felis sambil menyuapinya dengan beberapa potongan daging ayam, "Siapa teman satu rumahmu? Pasti dia itu sangat baik."

Haechan tersenyum simpul padanya, "Entahlah, aku juga belum terlalu mengenalnya. Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya semalam." Dirinya lalu menyusul wanita itu duduk di sebuah kursi sofa yang sudah berumur dan nampak begitu usang, "Tapi ku rasa dia itu orangnya baik. Tadi pagi dia bahkan membuatkanku sarapan." Ia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi ketika Mark menawarkan roti isi untuknya sarapan.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja tadi pagi kau tidak menghabiskan pancake cokelat favoritmu yang sudah ku buatkan untukmu. Pasti kau sudah begitu kenyangkan tadi pagi." Wanita itu tersenyum tipis padanya sambil menatapnya lembut, seperti tatapan seorang nenek yang sedang memberikan curahan cinta kasihnya pada sang cucu.

"Hehehe, ya begitulah, aku sudah sangat kenyang sekali tadi pagi. Tapi mana bisa aku menolak pancake super lezat yang sudah Madam buatkan untukku."

"Kau sudah menata semua pakaiannya?" Madam Kim bertanya padanya, ingin memastikan jika semua pekerjaannya telah selesai.

"Sudah. Hanya tinggal menunggu mereka mengambilnya dan membayarnya saja." Haechan meluruskan kakinya yang terasa sedikit pegal. Badannya benar-benara sudah terasa sangat lelah pasalnya hanya dirinyalah pekerja yang ada di tempat ini, tidak ada pekerja lain di sini selain dirinya karena memang tempat ini hanyalah binatu kecil yang sudah tua.

"Benarkah? Kau memang pekerja yang sangat rajin, dan hanya padamu sajalah aku bisa memercayakan semua pekerjaan di tempat ini. Mungkin uang yang kita dapat hari ini tidak banyak, kau tahukan semalam hujan turun begitu deras sehingga membuat jalanan jadi begitu licin dan mungkin saja orang-orang jadi malas untuk datang ke tempat kita."

"Hm, tidak apa-apa." Haechan membalasnya singkat dan tersenyum simpul setelahnya pada wanita tua itu.

"Bantu aku berdiri ya, aku ingin tidur saja ke kamar." Madam Kim meminta bantuan pada Haechan supaya anak itu mau membantunya yang selalu merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk berdiri setelah cukup lama dalam keadaan duduk. Mungkin ini karena tulang rentanya yang sudah tidak begitu kuat lagi seperti ketika di masa mudanya dulu, "Aku ingin tidur saja. Setelah nanti kau selesai menutup tempat ini, kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat."

Haechan mengangguk kecil ketika sudah selesai membantu Madam Kim berdiri, "Baik Madam. Selamat malam." Salamnya pada Madam Kim sebelum dirinya bergerak menutup tempat binatu ini untuk segera bergegas pulang bersama dengan Felisnya yang begitu manis dan penurut padanya.

"Selamat malam juga. Dan berhati-hatilah, jika kau merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutimu maka jangan sembunyi tapi cari dan hampiri saja dia,ok? Belakangan ini di distrik sebelah sedang ramai kasus kejahatan yang melibatkan seorang penguntit seperti itu." Di dalam kamarnya Madam Kim berseru menasehati Haechan supaya selalu berhati-hati dalam perjalanan pulangnya nanti, dan ia pun hanya menjawabnya singkat dengan sebuah senyuman tipis karena merasa begitu senang sebab ternyata masih ada juga seseorang yang begitu perhatian padanya.

Ketika ia sudah selesai mengunci semua pintu di tempat ini -kecuali pintu belakang yang hanya Madam Kim lah yang punya kuncinya, maka sekarang dirinya pun memutuskan untuk segera bergegas pergi dari sini dan segera pulang. Dirinya sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur begitupun Felisnya, anjing manis ini pasti sudah sangat lelah dan juga sama ingin segera tidur seperti dirinya. Dan perjalanan dari tempat kerjanya ini dengan flat barunya-pun juga tidak terlalu memakan banyak waktu, hanya memerlukan waktu paling lama mungkin 20 menit saja tidak lebih.

Setiap langkah kakinya selalu diiringi dengan angin malam yang terasa begitu dingin. Menusuk pori kulitnya dan sedikit membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Ia suka malam yang seperti ini, begitu sunyi dan senyap, dan hanya hembusan lirih dari anginlah yang ia rasakan. Telinganyapun juga tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mendengarkan para ocehan manusia yang terkadang lewat di sekitarnya. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai hal itu, mendengarkan cerita dari oranglain tanpa ia sengaja, dan harus membuatnya jadi bisa begitu tahu beberapa urusan atau masalah yang tidak seharusnya ia ketahui.

Sekarang ia hanya diam saja menikmati sepoi angin dengan Felis di pelukannya. Anjing itu sejak tadi juga hanya diam saja tidak banyak menggonggong, mungkin anjing itu sedang menirukan dirinya yang sejak tadi juga diam. Ternyata anjing ini cukup manis juga perilakunya, jangan-jangan sekarang anjingnya ini sedang dalam tahap mengenali dan menyesuaikan diri dengan tuannya. Astaga, begitu manis sekali sikap anjing ini -jika memang tebakannya yang tadi itu benar.

"Ekhem." Ia berhenti sejenak dari berjalannya sambil berdehem pelan, ini entah perasaanya saja atau memang benar sekarang di belakangnya sedang ada seseorang yang mengikutinya? Apa jangan-jangan kasus pembunuhan yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan di distrik sebelah sekarang telah sampai di distriknya? Apa sekarang si pelaku yang selalu menguntit korbannya itu sedang mengikutinya di belakang sana? Ya Tuhan! Jika memang benar seperti itu maka dia harus bagaimana sekarang? Astaga, siapapun tolong dirinya sekarang juga! Dia belum siap mati sungguh!

"Kau baru pulang kerja?"

Berbeda dengan apa yang sejak tadi telah ia pikirkan, ternyata sosok yang ia duga sebagai si pelaku pembunuhan dari kasus yang belakangan ini sedang marak terjadi adalah Mark. Ia hanya bisa bernapas lega saja saat sekarang pria itu sudah berada di sampingnya dan sekarang mulai berjalan secara beriringan dengan dirinya. Syukurlah ternyata yang ada di belakangnya itu Mark bukan siapapun yang bisa jadi si pembunuh keji itu.

"Ya begitulah. Kau sendiri? Apa kau juga baru pulang kerja?" Ia bertanya sambil memamerkan senyuman ceria khas miliknya pada orang itu, ia ingin kenal Mark lebih dekat jadi sebagai langkah awalnya ia ingin memberitahukan pada pria itu bahwa dirinya adalah tipe orang yang begitu ceria dan mudah bahagia. Meski ia juga tidak tahu apakah ia perlu melakukan hal seperti itu atau tidak padanya, namun tidak ada salahnya juga sih berbagi senyuman yang begitu lebar pada seseorang.

"Anggap saja begitu. Kau sudah memberinya makan?" Mark menatap anjing dalam gendongannya yang membuatnya jadi ikut melakukannya juga.

"Sudah, tadi Madam Kim terus saja menyuapinya makan jadi aku rasa sekarang di sudah sangat kenyang." Ia kembali tersenyum lagi saat merasakan Felis menjilati pergelangan tangannya, mungkin anjing itu suka pada dirinya jadi menjilatinya seperti itu.

"Kau sendiri?" Mark memperhatikan Felis yang berada di gendongan milik Haechan.

"Aku? Aku kenapa?" Haechan menunjuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari pertanyaan yang Mark ajukan padanya tadi.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Mark menatap mata Haechan dalam dan menghentikan langkahnya sebentar yang ternyata juga diikuti olehnya.

"Oh, aku sudah makan. Bahkan sekarang saja rasanya perutku masih sangat kenyang."

"Begitukah?" Mark tahu jika bocah itu sekarang sedang berbohong padanya dilihat dari perubahan pupil matanya yang tadi membesar. Ia juga tahu jika anak itu melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin ada oranglain yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Tentu saja." Mark melihat bocah itu sekarang mengangguk antusias padanya seolah meyakinkannya jika ia benar-benar sedang tidak lapar dan masih baik-baik saja. Dan ia tidak meresponnya lagi setelah itu dan hanya melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya yang juga diikuti oleh bocah itu di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua pekan Mark tinggal bersama bocah itu, dan dari hasil intaiannya selama ini sepertinya Haechan memang bukan seorang mata-mata atau apapun itu yang diutus oleh seseorang untuk menyerang dirinya. Ia senang dengan fakta itu sebab akhirnya ia tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk mewasdai diri dalam bersikap jika di dekat orang itu. Ia tidak perlu menjadi begitu terlalu dingin padanya dan setidaknya akan membalas ucapan dari bocah itu padanya.

"Hari ini aku libur kerja, Madam Kim bilang dia sedang ingin istirahat dengan tenang dulu di rumah. Jadi ya tempat binatunya diliburkan hari ini." Haechan mengaketkan dirinya yang sejak tadi sedang sibuk mengotak-atik mesin radio semi-tua miliknya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah anak itu yang sekarang baru keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan memakai baju tanpa lengan yang nampak begitu kebesaran di tubuh kurusnya -hingga tulang selangka sampai bahunya terlihat dengan jelas. Ini adalah pemandangan sialan yang belakangan ini sering sekali ia lihat dari bocah itu, pemandangan yang terkadang mampu membuatnya hampir hilang kendali terhadapnya dan hampir saja memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang di luar batas pada bocah itu secara paksa.

Bagaimana ia tidak tergerak untuk melakukannya jika bocah itu sering sekali memakai baju yang sedikit terbuka di bagian atas, lalu terkadang di bagian bawahnya, bocah itu hanya memakai boxer pendek yang terkadang sering tersingkap kemana-mana di hadapannya. Dan itu belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan tingkah bocah itu jika sedang tidur di atas ranjang. Anak itu jika sudah berada di atas ranjang terkadang sikapnya tidak bisa dikontrol dan suka melakukan hal yang sedikit menguras kesabarannya. Seperti mendadak terbangun dan tiba-tiba saja melepaskan kaosnya lalu tidur dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada atau bahkan anak itu pernah sampai tidur dengan memeluk erat tubuhnya dan tidak mau melepasnya.

"Mark? Kau mendengarkan aku kan?" Anak itu menepuk bahunya dengan sedikit kesal karena ia tidak meresponnya sama sekali tadi.

"Hm, sarapannya ku taruh di meja tadi."

"Siapa yang tanya soal sarapan!" Anak itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena dirinya tadi menjawab pertanyaannya dengan begitu asal saja. Dia sengaja melakukannya karena ia begitu suka dengan ekespresi kesal dari anak itu yang begitu menggemaskan bagi dirinya.

"Benarkah?" Ia menatapnya sejenak seolah tak mempedulikannya dan kembali menghubungkan beberapa komponen radio yang nampaknya telah berhasil ia perbaiki.

"Hah, terserahlah Mark. Jangan bicara padaku lagi mulai sekarang, dan fokuslah pada semua perkakas rongsokmu itu." Haechan memasang wajah sebal lalu duduk di kursi sebalah Mark dan memutuskan untuk memperhatikan gerakan tangan milik Mark yang nampak begitu cekatan dalam hal memperbaiki radio rusak itu.

"Oh ya Mark, apa kau sudah dengar kabar? Kau ingat tidak gadis yang kemarin sering sekali datang menemuiku di tempat binatu dan memberiku cokelat? Kemarin kabarnya dia meninggal. Aku juga belum tahu pasti penyebab kenapa dia bisa meninggal, tapi yang jelas rasanya sedih sekali mendengar kabar bahwa dia meninggal." Haechan bercerita dengan raut wajah sedihnya saat ia mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin ketika dia diberi tahu oleh Madam Kim bahwa Nana -gadis yang kabarnya menyukai dirinya itu ditemukan tewas di dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak menyangka gadis baik hati yang begitu manis seperti Nana ternyata hanya memiliki umur hidup yang sesingkat itu di dunia ini.

Mark sempat terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar celotehan dari Haechan tadi, namun itu hanya sebentar karena sekarang dirinya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya pada komponen radio miliknya. Baginya memperbaiki resistor dan transistor pada radio ini terdengar lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan mendengarkan cotehan tidak penting dari bocah itu mengenai tewasnya seorang gadis muda yang bahkan tak ada gunanya sama sekali bagi hidupnya.

"Padahal gadis itu begitu manis dan baik ha-,"

"Kau menyukainya?" Mark buru-buru menyela ucapan dari Haechan namun fokusnya masih tetap tertuju pada susunan gelang resistor miliknya.

"Aku? Tidak begitu juga sih, hanya saja aku merasa sedih saja mendengar dia meninggal." Haechan menata beberapa helai rambutnya yang masih nampak berantakan karena ia belum mandi apalagi berdandan dan hanya mencuci mukanya saja tadi.

"Kau kasihan padanya?" Mark mengurutkan warna gelang resistornya dengan teliti dan penuh kehati-hatiannya supaya tidak terjadi kesalahan dan malah akan memperburuk keadaan radio yang sedang ia perbaiki.

"Kasihan? Sebenarnya tidak pantas menyebut ini sebagai mengasihaninya, aku sungguh benar-benar tulus merasa sedih karena dia meninggal. Dan semua itu bukan karena kasihan. Ini lebih karena aku merasa kehilangan dirinya yang setiap hari selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemuiku dan bahkan sampai memberiku cokelat segala. Itulah kenapa aku merasa sedih, bukan karena mengasihaninya tapi karena aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan sosok yang begitu baik hati seperti dirinya." Haechan berceloteh lebar sekali hingga membuat Mark jadi malas untuk mendengarkannya. Baginya itu semua tidak penting, kematian gadis itu juga bukan merupakan hal yang penting yang perlu ia pedulikan. Dan kenapa pula Haechan harus menjelaskannya sampai sepanjang dan sedetail itu? Membuatnya jadi muak saja.

"Begitukah?" Ia hanya meresponnya singkat dan hendak memasangkan kembali resistor yang telah ia perbaiki tadi ke dalam komponen lain yang juga sudah jadi.

"Ya begitulah." Dan Haechanpun juga menjawabnya singkat, "Hei Mark, apa kau melihat lebam di sudut bibirku?" Haechan menarik lengan milik Mark meminta orang itu untuk memeriksa sudut bibirnya sejenak, dan Mark pun hampir saja mengumpat saat anak itu dengan seenaknya melakukan hal seperti itu -membuatnya hampir saja menjatuhkan tuning miliknya.

"Ck," Mark sempat berdecak sejenak, namun tetap menuruti keinginan bocah itu juga untuk mengecek keadaan sudut bibirnya apakah memang lebam sungguhan atau tidak, "Kau habis apa memangnya kemarin?" Mark menyentuh sudut bibir itu yang ternyata memang sedikit membiru dan ada luka sobek sedikit juga di sana.

"Kemarin ada orang mabuk yang mengamuk di tempat binatu lalu dia tiba-tiba memukuliku sampai seperti ini. Dia kemarin bahkan juga mencekik leherku." Setelah menunjukkan luka pada sudut bibirnya, sekarang bocah itu bahkan juga memamerkan lehernya yang katanya semalam habis dicekik oleh seorang pemabuk, yang ternyata di sana telah ada bekas kemerahan karena habis dicekik.

"Dia pasti mencekikmu dengan kencang semalam." Ia menatap benci pada bekas kemerahan tersebut dan menarik tengkuk milik Haechan semakin ke depan, "Selain memukulmu, dia juga meneckikmu sampai seperti ini?" Ia memancarkan kilatan murka di matanya dan tanpa sadar semakin mencengkeram tengkuk milik bocah itu.

"Aw, sa-sakit Mark." Haechan menarik gelisah tangan milik Mark yang sampai sekarang masih mencengkeram erat tengkuknya hingga membuat ia jadi merasa sedikit takut padanya. Sementara Mark sendiri ia tidak mempedulikan suara kesakitan dari Haechan tadi dan malah semakin mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher yang sedang sangat terbuka di hadapannya itu. Ia sekarang bahkan tanpa merasa sungkan lagi langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada permukaan merah leher tersebut. Cukup lama ia melakukannya sampai ia bisa merasakan jika sekarang tubuh milik Haechan sedikit menegang.

"A-pa yang sedang kau la-ark!" Ia tidak membiarkan Haechan melanjutkan ucapannya dan secara tiba-tiba menyerang permukaan leher tersebut dengan sebuah gigitan miliknya. Awalnya ia memang hanya menggigitnya sebentar, namun tidak lama kemudian dirinya telah mengganti gigitan tersebut menjadi sebuah hisapan yang cukup kuat di sana. Ia terus melakukannya sampai dirinya juga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana, dan dirinya masih belum berhenti di sana karena setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk menarik tubuh menengang milik Haechan dan membawanya semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ahh..." Ia bisa merasakan bocah itu sedikit berontak padanya namun tetap saja mulutnya mengeluarkan suara desahan seperti itu ketika dirinya sekarang telah beralih menyerang cuping telinganya dan melumat tulang lunak itu sampai membuatnya merasa kegelian.

"Su-dah!" Akhirnya sekarang Haechan berhasil melepaskan diri darinya karena memang dirinya juga sudah melongkarkan cengkeramannya pada tubuh bocah itu.

"Lain kali jangan melakukan hal ini lagi padaku!" Ia menyeringai tipis saat anak itu memperingatinya. Ia tidak takut sama sekali padanya dan malah ingin menertawakan dirinya saja, bagaimana bisa bocah itu mengeluarkan kalimat peringatan dengan suara yang terdengar segugup itu? Apa dia ingin pamer kelemahan yang dia miliki padanya?

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menatapmu lagi jika kau sampai melakukannya lagi!" Lagi-lagi ia dibuat semakin menyeringai saat melihat anak itu mengatakan kalimatnya barusan dengan kepala yang menunduk lalu bergegas berdiri dari kursinya dan memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak akan pernah mau menatapku lagi?" Dirinya mengucapkan ulang beberapa kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Haechan tadi lalu tersenyum tipis setelahnya, "Ya, tidak akan pernah karena aku tahu kau pasti terlalu malu untuk menatapku." Ia menebaknya sendiri dengan dugaan di benaknya pasalnya ia tahu sekali jika terkadang bocah itu memiliki sikap yang sedikit pemalu dan gugup.

.

.

.

Mark menatap tidak suka pada pria setengah abad di hadapannya sekarang. Anak buahnya di belakang sejak tadi telah bersiaga dan siap untuk melaksanakan perintah apa saja yang akan ia perintahkan nanti. Namun saat ini ia belumlah ingin memerintah para anak buahnya itu, untuk sementara dirinya ingin memuaskan diri terlebih dahulu memandangi wajah babak belur milik orang malang yang sekarang sedang bersujud padanya memohon ampun. Apa orang itu seorang idiot yang bahkan hanya ber-IQ rendah di bawah angka 30? Dia pikir dirinya ini Tuhan apa, sampai harus memohon ampun padanya seperti ini.

"Aku mohon ampuni aku Tuan, aku benar-benar tidak ada maksud apapun memukul atau bahkan sampai mencekik bocah binatu itu semalam. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar sudah melakukannya Tuan!" Pria itu hampir saja menyentuh permukaan sepatu kulit miliknya namun langsung ia cegah hal itu dengan menginjak tangannya dan menggilasnya penuh emosi.

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" Dia menatap orang itu tidak suka dari kursi miliknya sambil masih tetap menginjak tangannya dengan kuat, "Bahkan walikota di tempat ini saja tidak akan pernah berani padaku. Sementara kau? Kau bahkan hanya seseorang yang tidak nampak lebih baik dari seekor tikus gorong-gorong di saluran pembuangan sana yang begitu menjijikkan. Dan kau berani mencari masalah denganku? Apa kau ingin memendekkan usia hidupmu di muka bumi ini?" Mark menendang wajah milik orang itu dengan sangat kencangnya hingga membuat orang itu langsung tersungkur di bawahnya.

"Aku mohon ampuni aku Tuan! Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apapun, namun yang jelas semalam aku hanya sedang mabuk Tuan, ampuni aku Tuan!" Pria itu kembali bangkit namun lagi-lagi memposisikan diri bersujud di hadapannya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Mark diam sejenak, "Hanya katamu?" Mark menatap nyalang pada pria sialan itu, "Apa kau sadar, perilaku 'hanya' milikmu itu semalam benar-benar sudah membuatku murka. Karena perilaku 'hanya'mu itu semalam seseorang yang telah menjadi milikku harus terluka."

"Sudut bibirnya robek, dan bahkan di lehernya juga terdapat bekas cekikan yang warnanya begitu merah." Mark mencekik leher itu dengan kuat, "Jangan merasa kesakitan seperti itu, kau tahu sekarang aku pun juga hanya sedang menekan lehermu dengan satu tanganku saja. Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa merasakannya sekarang? Tidak sakitkan, ini hanya tekanan biasa pada leher." Mark berkata dingin sambil menyeringai saat melihat pria itu kini sudah memelototkan matanya seperti akan meregang nyawa, dan ia rasa itu sangatlah bagus karena pada dasarnya pria ini haruslah mati di tangannya. Pria tidak berguna ini telah berani mencari masalah dengannya dengan cara melukai Haechannya semalam. Maka dari itu pria ini haruslah mati di tangannya langsung, seperti halnya gadis jalang sialan bernama Nana yang kemarin juga telah ia habisi dengan tangannya sendiri karena telah berani mencoba-coba untuk mendekati Haechan.

"Buang bangkai sialan ini ke jurang." Ia melepaskan sarum tangan latex di tangannya saat ia sudah tidak merasakan lagi ada denyut nadi di tubuh orang itu. Dia rasa orang itu telah mati sekitar beberapa detik yang lalu jadi ia mendorong saja tubuh itu hingga terjatuh tergeletak dengan begitu saja di atas lantai rumahnya yang begitu dingin. Jangan berpikir jika ini adalah rumah flatnya yang ia sewa bersama dengan Haechan. Kalian salah besar jika kalian berpikir seperti itu karena kenyataanya rumah ini adalah rumah dan kediaman aslinya yang begitu megah. Rumah ini adalah tempat di mana ia bisa mengontrol seluruh musuh dan target bunuhan miliknya.

"Pastikan jika polisi mulai mencurigai kasus pembunuhan kita maka kita ancam saja mereka dengan membunuh salah satu anggota keluarganya." Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan bawah tanah miliknya itu menuju ke ruang IT miliknya, ia ingin memantau apa yang kira-kira sedang dilakukan oleh Haechan di dalam rumah flat bersama mereka sekarang.

Saat ini dua parasit telah berhasil ia hancurkan tinggal menunggu saja apakah masih ada parasit gila yang ingin hidup di sekitar Haechan. Dan jika sampai itu benar-benar terjadi maka bersiap saja ia akan merenggut nyawanya dengan tangan miliknya sendiri. Sebuah parasit memang harus segera dihabisi hingga ke akarnya-kan supaya mereka tidak berani lagi mencoba-coba untuk kembali tumbuh di sekitarnya.

Ketika dirinya sudah sampai di ruangan IT miliknya ia segera duduk di depan layar monitor yang saat ini telah tersambung dengan chip yang sudah ia pasang di flatnya. Monitornya sekarang terbagi atas 6 bagian, dapur satu, halaman rumah tiga, serta di ruangan yang entah bisa ia sebut sebagai ruang tamu atau tidak, dan yang terakhir adalah di dalam kamar. Namun chip yang ada di dalam kamar itu hanya akan menyala jika ia yang menghendakinya sebab ia akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyalakan chip di kamarnya dengan lancang.

Tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat sosok Haechan yang sekarang sedang berbaring malas-malasan di atas ranjang bersama dengan Felis. Ia bisa melihat jika sekarang bocah itu tengah asik bermain dengan Felis, entah apa yang sedang ia mainkan bersama dengan binatang itu namun yang jelas dirinya juga akan ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar jika bocah itu sedang tertawa dengan begitu bahagianya.

"Felis, kau tahu tidak? Tadi malam Madam Kim lagi-lagi memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya."

Ia mendadak menghapus senyuman tipisnya saat mendengar perkataan dari bocah itu. Apa katanya tadi? Madam Kim, ia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan nama itu karena memang Haechan sudah cukup sering menceritakan perihal wanita itu padanya. Memamerkan pada dirinya mengenai betapa baik hatinya wanita tua itu padanya, dan selama ini ia sekalipun tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan wanita itu karena ia berpikir jika wanita itu bukanlah sosok yang kelak akan tumbuh jadi sebuah parasit kejutan seperti ini.

"Aku sebenarnya juga ingin tinggal dengannya, tapi bagaimana ya. Akukan sudah membuat janji dengan Mark akan melunasi setengah biaya flat ini. Atau bagaimana jika lebih baik setelah melunasi hutangku padanya nanti aku tinggal saja bersama Madam Kim. Aku tidak tega melihatnya yang sudah tua itu harus hidup sendirian di dalam rumah yang sesunyi itu." Haechan nampak memberengut sedih sambil mengelus lembut bulu milik Felis yang sekarang tengah sibuk menjilati jari-jari tangan miliknya.

Mark masih memperhatikannya dari balik layar, "Wanita tua itu akan mati jika kau benar-benar melakukan itu." Ia mendesis tajam sambil menahan amarah. Ia sekarang sedang sangat emosi mendengar ucapan dari Haechan barusan, baginya apa yang anak itu tadi ucapkan adalah hal yang paling ia benci di dunia ini. Ia bertekad tidak akan tinggal diam saja jika bocah itu akan benar-benar mengambil keputusan yang seperti itu, "Jangan pernah berpikir jika kau bisa lepas dariku dengan begitu mudahnya." Dengan emosinya ia memecahkan gelas kaca yang berada di genggaman tangan miliknya sampai membuat telapak tangannya sekarang terluka dan penuh dengan darah.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Suara hatinya sejak tadi berteriak marah dan berseru padanya bahwa ia harus segera bertindak dan melakukan sesuatu pada wanita tua bangka tak berdaya itu. Ia tidak boleh hanya tinggal diam saja seperti ini, ia harus cepat menemui wanita sialan itu lalu menghabisinya hingga mati jika perlu. Karena untuk apa wanita itu ingin mengambil Haechan darinya, wanita sialan itu harus tahu bahwa apapun yang ada di dunia ini yang sudah ia anggap sebagai miliknya tidaklah boleh ada satupun yang bisa merebutnya dari dirinya.

"Empat orang ikut aku." Nada suara dinginnya terlontar untuk memerintah empat orang untuk ikut dengannya sekarang juga menuju ke tempat wanita itu. Tidak untuk membunuhnya, mungkin nanti ia hanya akan memperingatinya saja dan jika wanita itu tidak patuh pada peringatan darinya maka barulah ia akan menghabisi wanita itu dalam sekejap saja nanti.

.

.

.

Haechan melamun dalam kamarnya bersama dengan Felis yang sekarang sudah tertidur dengan damainya di samping tubuhnya. Ia sejak tadi pagi seuasai membersihkan rumah hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermalas di atas ranjang ini. Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang hendak ia lakukan dan ia pun juga tidak merasa bosan terus berbaring di atas ranjang seperti ini. Rasanya nyaman sekali hingga membuatnya malah jadi malas untuk beranjak dari atas ranjang ini. Padahal ia sudah berada di sana sejak tadi pagi pukul 9 sampai sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan belum beranjak sama sekali -kecuali untuk ke kamar mandi.

Dan bicara soal jam 8 malam kenapa Mark belum pulang? Tunggu dulu, kalian tidak mengiranya sedang menunggu Mark kan? Itu tidak benar, ia bertanya soal kepulangan Mark bukan karena ia sedang menungguinya pulang. Ia melakukan itu lebih karena ia merasa heran dan sedikit aneh saja kenapa Mark belum pulang sejak tadi pagi? Biasanya pria itu akan pulang pukul tujuh malam atau jika pria itu akan pulang larut dia akan pulang terlebih dahulu lalu meninggalkan memo untuknya di pintu kulkas.

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia?" Ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan decihan kecil ketika mendadak memorinya tentang kejadian tadi pagi kembali terbayang di dalam pikirannya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas sensasi geli dan rasa yang luar biasa aneh yang tadi pagi ia rasakan ketika Mark dengan tidak sopannya menggigit lehernya hingga meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan di sana. Lalu bukan hanya itu saja, pria itu bahkan juga melumati cuping telinganya hingga membuat perutnya jadi terasa seperti diaduk-aduk dengan kuat oleh pusaran aneh yang tak kasat mata.

"Tapi kenapa ya dia bisa tiba-tiba saja melakukan itu padaku? Membuatku jadi takut untuk berdekatan dengannya." Dengan wajah yang mendadak muncul semburat berwarna merah, dirinya dengan perlahan menarik selimutnya ke atas hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya sampai ke bagian pipi atasnya, "Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur saja dan berhenti memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi!" Ia memilih untuk menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memutuskan untuk segera tidur saja daripada harus sibuk memikirkan Mark tentang bagaimana ia harus bersikap nanti dengan pria itu. Itu tidak akan ada gunanya, jadi lebih baik tidur dan segera menjenguk mimpi indahnya yang sejak tadi sudah menanti untuk diraih olehnya.

.

.

.

Bangunan itu sudah nampak tua dan bisa saja dengan mudahnya ia hancurkan. Bangunan kecil yang bahkan sepetak ukuran satu meter tanahnya-pun tidak akan bernilai apa-apa jika dijual. Orang si pemilik bangunan tua macam inilah yang harus segera ia basmi supaya bisa berhenti membebani wali kota dan akan lebih baik lagi jika orang macam ini bisa secepatnya mati hingga nanti di atas tanahnya bisa dibangun gedung baru. Itu terdengar lebih baikkan?

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Bos?" Ucap salah satu anak buahnya di belakang. Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya dan hanya diam saja untuk sejenak.

"Hancurkan semua gembok payah itu sekarang juga." Ia mengangkat tangannya rendah mengisyaratkan pada anak buahnya untuk segera melaksanakan perintah dari dirinya. Lantas saja mereka langsung bekerja sesuai dengan perintahnya dan menghancurkan seluruh gembok tersebut dengan mudahnya.

Ketika salah satu pintunya telah terbuka, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan hanya suasana gelap di dalam ruangan tersebutlah yang menyambutnya. Ia menyeringai saat melihat betapa kecilnya tempat ini untuk ukuran sebuah binatu, dan ia tak habis pikir mengapa Haechan bisa begitu betah bekerja di tempat yang bahkan lebih nampak seperti gudang pembuangan yang ada di ruang bawah tanah miliknya.

Tangannya menyalakan saklar di dinding samping tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan kegelapan ini. Sekarang matanya sudah sibuk mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini, ia ingin mencari tahu di mana sebenarnya keberadaan dari wanita tua bangka itu. Ia baru sadar jika tempat binatu ini ternyata juga merangkap sebagai rumah milik wanita tersebut, tempat sesempit ini masih dipakai untuk makan dan tidur juga? Apa wanita itu serius ingin mengajak Haechannya tinggal di tempat yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk disebutnya sebagai tempat tinggal.

"Siapa itu?" Inilah saat-saat yang sudah ia tunggu sejak tadi. Akhirnya wanita itu keluar juga dan sekarang bahkan sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan langkah tertatih miliknya. Ia menyeringai melihat hal tersebut karena, oh ayolah, kenapa Tuhan tidak segera mencabut nyawanya saja jika dalam hidupnya saja ia begitu kesulitan untuk berjalan seperti itu. Bahkan mungkin hanya dengan mendorongnya sajapun ia sudah mampu menghilangkam nyawanya tanpa perlu repot-repot lagi melakukan hal lain.

"Jadi kau Madam Kim." Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati wanita itu, "Apakah ini pantas untuk disebut sebagai tempat binatu? Lihat jajaran mensi pencuci pakaian yang sudah usang itu." Ia memperhatikan seluruh mesin cuci yang ada di sana, yang jumlahnya hanya ada tiga saja.

"Kau siapa?" Madam Kim mencoba untuk membuka matanya lebar dan memastikan siapa yang saat ini tengah bicara padanya. Madam Kim merasa asing dengan suara ini dan entah mengapa sekarang perasaanya mendadak berubah menjadi tidak enak.

Mark tersenyum menyeramkan ketika ia melihat ada sebuah pisau di sisi mesin cuci, jika bukan pelurunya mungkin sayatan dari pisau tersebut juga mampu untuk membuatnya mati. Kita lihat saja nanti, "Ku dengar suamimu itu seorang veteran perang yang sudah mati sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku turut kasihan padamu jika begitu. Ah ya, aku kemari bukan untuk membahas hal itu omong-omong." Dengan membawa pisau di tangannya dan datang menghampiri wanita tersebut dengan senyuman menyeramkannya lagi, "Apa kau tidak merindukannya, aku bisa saja mengirimu langsung untuk bertemu dengannya." Mark mempermainkan pisau yang sekarang sudah berada di tangannya di hadapan wajah kaget milik wanita tua tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Wanita tersebut sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya menghindari dirinya.

"Hari ini ku dengar kau membujuk pekerjamu itu untuk mau tinggal satu rumah bersamamu, bahkan itu bukanlah bujukan pertamamu untuknya. Berapa kali kau sudah membujuknya?" Mark mengeluarkan suara dingin penuh kuasanya pada wanita tak berdaya itu, sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi rasa simpati atau bahkan empati di dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar sudah terlanjur kejam seperti ini.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu hal itu?" Wanita tersebut hampir saja terjatuh dari berdirinya jika saja ia tidak berpegang pada salah satu sisi mesin cuci di samping tubuhnya.

"Dari mana aku tahu? Di dunia ini tidak ada satupun hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentang anak itu." Mark menatap tajam mata pisaunya dan wanita itu secara bergantian sambil menyeringai tipis, "Kau sudah tua dan renta, usiamu tahun ini bahkan sudah menginjak kepala 7 jadi untuk apa pula kau harus merasa takut jika ada yang membunuhmu, kau itu sudah pantas mati asal kau tau saja." Ia terkekeh pelan ketika ia memperhatikan wajah ketakutan milik wanita tersebut.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghabisi nyawamu sekarang. Aku kemari hanya untuk sedikit memberimu beberapa nasihat saja." Mark masih mempertahankan seringaian menyeramkannya itu pada wajah menawan miliknya, "Dengarkan aku baik-baik Madam Kim, sekarang kau itu sudah sangat tua dan begitu nampak tak berdaya jadi ku sarankan padamu untuk tidak banyak tingkah. Hiduplah dengan baik dan jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan hal yang dapat membahayan nyawamu. Bernapaslah dengan lancar selagi aku masih mengizinkanmu menghirup oksigen di dunia ini." Mark mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan melemparkan pisau yang ada di tangannya ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu hingga pisau itu tertancap di sana.

"Malam ini aku akan membiarkan kepalamu tetap utuh, namun jika sampai aku mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan mengenai Haechan yang akan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamamu maka bersiap saja kau akan merasakan betapa sakitnya ketika kepalamu itu ku benturkan berkali-kali ke dinding." Mark berjalan untuk keluar dari tempat ini, "Dan satu lagi hal yang harus kau tahu, tempat ini tidak pantas untuk ditempati oleh Haechanku, kau harus paham hal itu." Sekarang dirinya sudah benar-benar berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini dengan diikuti para anak buahnya yang sejak tadi sudah menunggunya di depan. Ia memerintah pada mereka supaya pergi kembali ke markas sendirian sementara dirinya akan kembali pulang ke flatnya. Ini sudah tengah malam dan bocah itu pasti sedikit heran karena ia belum pulang juga sejak tadi, ya semoga saja seperti itu atau malah ternyata Haechan tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali? Entehlah siapa yang akan tahu.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah santai di sepanjang jalannya, matanya menatap lurus ke depan dan memperhatikan beberapa lampu di sisi jalan yang meredup bahkan hampir mati. Ia membenci keadaan ini, kenapa fasilitas di sini begitu menyedihkan. Apa wali kota sialan itu sudah tidak takut padanya dan ingin menantang dirinya? Namun tunggu sejenak, apakah ia barusan merasa tidak suka dengan keadaan kota yang begitu menyedihkan ini? Apakah benar begitu? Untuk apa pula dia melakukan hal tersebut. Pekerjaannya hanyalah mengancam wali kota itu untuk membuat hidupnya di daerah ini tetap aman dan tidak ada satupun makhluk sialan yang berani mengusiknya. Dan sebagai imbalannya ia akan membunuh siapa saja yang akan menjadi musuh dari wali kota bodoh itu. Jadi sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya sama sekali berpikir kritis mengenai tempat sialan ini, cukup saling melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing dengan baik-baik dan tak perlu saling usik.

Seperti biasanya tengah malam seperti ini memang selalu memiliki hembusan angin yang cukup kuat dan mamput membuat kita jadi menggigil. Namun ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya karena mantel yang tengah ia pakai sekarang masihlah mampu untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang tidak seberapa baginya itu. Rasa dingin ini bukanlah apa-apa baginya, dahulu dirinya bahkan pernah merasakan rasa dingin yang lebih menusuk didandingkan dengan saat ini.

Tidak lama setelahnya kini dirinya telah sampai di depan pintu flat rumahnya. Ia memeriksa keadaan sekitar dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada satupun pengganggu gila yang akan mengikutinya. Meskipun flat ini cukup jauh dari pusat kota namun tetap saja para musuhnya itu harus selalu ia waspadai kapanpun dan di manapun. Ia tidak mau ada satupun celah yang akan membuat para musuhnya itu akan begitu mudahnya masuk ke dalam distrik ini, di mana distrik ini telah menjadi tempat kekuasaan utamanya sejak dulu.

"Aaa!" Ini suara teriakan milik Haechan di dalam sana yang membuat ia sedikit tersentak. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk segera bergegas masuk ke dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian ketika dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam, ia memilih untuk mencari keberadaan Haechan dengan langkah sedikit tergesa miliknya. Ia benar-benar merasa khawatir pada anak itu, sejak tadi kepalanya sibuk memikirkan apa penyebab anak itu sampai berteriak cukup keras seperti itu hingga sampai terdengar dari luar rumah.

"Waaaa!" Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang tubuhnya ia merasakan seseorang menubruk tubuhnya dengan cukup kencang dan hampir saja membuatnya tersorong ke depan. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan langsung disambut dengan wajah berkeringat -atau mungkin basah karena air, milik Haechan. Ia memicingkan mata saat melihat sekarang bocah itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau dan luar biasa berantakan. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah bocah itu lakukan hingga sampai seluruh pakaiannya jadi basah seperti itu, apa dia habis bermain air? Di tengah malam seperti ini? Yang benar saja.

Ia menghela napas sejenak dan menatap langsung mata milik bocah itu, "Sebenarnya kau ini habis melakukan apa kenapa kau bisa begitu basah seperti itu?" Sepertinya semua kepanikannya sejak tadi itu tidak berguna sama sekali.

Haechan menatap Mark balik dengan mata membola miliknya, "Aku?" Anak itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti, membuat ia jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Iya kau. Kenapa kau berteriak heboh seperti orang gila dan bahkan sampai basah-basahan juga?" Mark berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar yang juga diikuti oleh Haechan di belakangnya.

"Dan kau sendiri? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang? Tidak seperti biasanya saja." Haechan membuka lemari pakaiannya, mencari handuk serta baju ganti yang kering.

"kenapa memangnya? Kau rindu." Ini bukan kalimat pertanyaan, tapi lebih kepada sebuah kalimat singkat bernada ejekan yang ia keluarkan untuk bocah itu.

"Itu darah?" Haechan menunjuk telapak tangan milik Mark yang mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah yang membuatnya jadi sedikit heran, "Kau habis apa, kenapa tanganmu bisa sampai berdarah seperti itu?" Haechan segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya berganti baju dan menghampiri Mark yang sekarang tengah melepaskan mantel berwarna hitam metalik miliknya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Mark menarik tangannya saat Haechan menarik tangannya dengan paksa dan menggiringnya untuk duduk di sisi ranjang, "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja."

Haechan memelototi Mark saat mendengar pria itu menolak dirinya yang hendak mengobati luka miliknya, "Nanti kau malah infeksi! Sudah, kau tunggu sini dulu. Aku mau ambil antiseptik dan, dan apa ya? Kita kan tidak punya perban ataupun kapas." Haechan berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, "Pakai kain saja ya." Haechan mencari-cari antisepti di dalam laci kecil di bagian bawah lemarinya dan menyobek beberapa helai kain untuk membalut luka itu.

Mark tersenyum tipis melihat Haechan yang nampaknya begitu peduli padanya. Sikapnya itu nampak begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Lihatlah betapa lucunya wajah itu ketika meneliti permukaan telapak tangannya, lihat ia yang nampak begitu berhati-hati membersihkan lukanya dan mengambil beberapa serpihan kaca dari gelas yang ia pecahkan tadi. Ia suka melihat itu, dan pria itu nampak begitu sempurna di depan matanya sekarang. Tidak salah ia menganggapnya sebagai miliknya, Haechan memanglah sosok yang begitu cocok dan pas untuk ia klaim jadi miliknya sampai kapanpun.

"Nah, selesai." Haechan menyimpulkan ikatan terakhirnya pada helai kainnya tadi lalu beralih untuk menatap kepada Mark, yang selanjutnya ia malah merasa menyesal karena telah memutuskan untuk menatap orang itu. Pasalnya sekarang Mark sedang menatapinya dengan tatapan yang serupa dengan tadi pagi saat pria itu menggigit lihirnya. Menggigit? Entah menggigit atau apapunlah itu, yang paling penting adalah pria sekarang nampak begitu membuatnya jadi merasa gugup sendiri.

"Ekhem," Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan dari pria itu. Namun ternyata itu tidak berguna sebab sekarang Mark malah menahan tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya jadi semakin mendekat padanya.

"Ka-kau mau apa?!" Haechan mencoba untuk menahan suara bergetar miliknya itu dengan susah payah, "Tadi pagi aku sudah memperingatimu ya!" Sekarang Haechan menundukkan kepalanya dalam karena tidak berani menatap mata milik Mark langsung. Ia melakukannya sebab ia benar-benar merasa takut sekaligus gugup secara bersamaan. Ia takut jika saja Mark akan mengulangi kembali perilaku kurang ajarnya itu pada dirinya, dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" Mark merambatkan tangannya ke leher milik Haechan dan mendekatkan wajah milik Haechan padanya, "Mulai sekarang jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku." Dengan seringaiannya Mark mendekatkan bibirnya pada Haechan yang sekarang tengah sedikit terbuka karena ia sedang terkejut, mungkin. Mark meraih bibir itu dengan tetap menatap mata bulat lucu itu yang juga sama sedang menatapnya juga. Ia bukannya hilang kendali atau apa, ia hanya ingin merasakan bibir merah bagaimana rasanya melahap bibir yang selalu menggodanya tersebut ke dalam ciuman dalamnnya.

Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat bocah itu tidak menolak ciuman darinya dan menurut saja ketika ia menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pangkuan miliknya. Tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk menarik tengkuk itu supaya ciuman mereka jadi semakin dalam. Ia melumat kasar kedua belah bibir tersebut yang dibalas oleh Haechan dengan lumatan kecil penuh keraguan miliknya. Tangan kirinya yang ada di pinggang anak itu menarik semakin erat tubuh milik Haechan supaya tubuh mereka semakin melekat dan bocah itu pun juga membalasnya dengan mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher miliknya erat.

Tanpa ia sadari ketika mulut dan lidahnya sibuk menginvasi gua hangat milik Haechan kini tangan kirinya telah menjalar masuk ke dalam kaos milik bocah itu. Mengelus kasar permukaan punggung lembut itu dengan tergesa karena mendadak ia merasa jadi dibutakan oleh sebuah kabut pekat yang berasal dari birahi di dalam tubuhnya. Ditambah apalagi sekarang Haechan juga nampak tidak menolaknya dan bahkan menurut saja saat ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang lalu menindihnya.

"Aaaaaaarhhhhh..." Ini adalah suara milik Haechan yang mendadak mendesah panjang ketika kedua tangan milik Mark kini telah masuk ke dalam kaosnya dan merabai seluruh permukaan tubuhnya di sana. Dan Mark yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menyeringai sambil tetap mencium Haechan begitu panas dan bergairah.

Haechan merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat tangan Mark di balik kaosnya sana tengah sibuk memainkan puting menegang miliknya. Memelintirnya kuat lalu menekannya dengan keras hingga membuat ia jadi merasa pusing dan bahkan rasanya ia ingin mual saja karena mendadak perutnya sedikit terasa aneh seperti sedang diaduk-aduk tak karuan. Tak lama kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat Mark telah melepaskan ciuman panjangnya yang begitu panas itu dan beralih menyerang cuping telinganya yang benar-benar terasa begitu geli namun nikmat.

Jemari kakinya menekuk kuat saat Mark melepas paksa kaos miliknya dan melahap habis permukaan dadanya. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di saat seperti ini. Ia ingin menolak namun rasanya terlalu nimat untuk diabaikan, namun ia juga merasa ini ini adalah perbuatan yang salah dan harus segera di hentikan. Tapi tetap saja ketika ia ingin menghentikan hal ini yang ada dirinya malah meraih tubuh Mark untuk semakin mendekatbpadanya. Seperti saat ini, ia dengan kuatnya menahan kepala milik Mark yang ada di dadanya supaya tetap terus mempermainkan puting kirinya tersebut. Ia suka dengan hal itu, sensasi luar biasa menakjubkan saat di mana putingnya bergesekan dengan permukaan keras gigi milik Mark atau bahkan bersentuham dengan lidahnya yang sedikit kasar itu.

"Oooouhhh... Mark!" Ia memekik terkejut saat Mark dengan tiba-tiba meremas penisnya dari luar permukaan boxernya. Ia bersumpah ini adalah sensasi ternikmat yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan dalam hidupnya dan ia benar-benar merasa begitu hilang akal akan hal tersebut. Tangannya sendiri bahkan bergerak dengan semaunya membuka seluruh kancing kemeja milik Mark dan melepaskan kemeja tersebut dengan begitu saja. Ia mengelusi permukaan tubuh yang begitu terbentuk tersebut dengan gemetar miliknya karena ia merasa gugup harus melakukan hal apa setelahnya.

"Dengarkan aku." Mark menghentikan seluruh kegiatan menjamahi tubuhnya yang sempat membuat ia sedikit memberengut tidak suka namun langsung berbeda saat Mark tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan mata gelapnya yang begitu tajam itu.

"Kau, mulai malam ini akan menjadi milikmu maka jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku atau bahkan mencoba untuk menghianatiku." Mark berkata seperti itu dengan sambil masih menatapinya tajam dan dalam. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Mark katakan dan apa pula tujuan orang itu berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia seratus persen tidaklah mengerti, namun yang jelas kalimat dari Mark tadi benar-benar sudah menarik hatinya untuk berkata ia dan mengangguk patuh pada pria itu.

"Bagus." Mark menyeringai ketika melihat Haechan mengangguk patuh pada perintahnya tadi. Anak ini mulai malam ini benar-benar akan selalu berada dalam kuasanya secara penuh. Dan ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk terus memperhatikan anak ini supaya tetap berada di sisinya. Siapapun akan ia habisi jika ada satu orang saja yang berani ingin memisahkannya dengan anak ini.

Merekapun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka dengan gairah yang begitu menggelora di dalam tubuh mereka masing-masing. Ini akan menjadi awal kehidupan yang baru dari seorang Haechan yang bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa dan begitu naifnya menuruti semua perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut otoriter seorang Mark terhadap dirinya. Ia sepenuhnya buta dan belum mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada saat ini. Dan di saat sudah tiba saatnya nanti ia akan mengerti jika keputusan yang telah ia ambil tadi tidaklah sepenuhnya benar dan baik untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Mark memakai kembalai pakaiannya dan meninggalkan sejenak tubuh telanjang milik Haechan yang berada di pelukannya tadi. Ia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat dan beberapa sisa sperma yang menempel di permukaan kulitnya hingga membuat ia sedikit merasa lengket. Sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan ini secara sepenuhnya ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menatap wajah milik Haechan yang masih nampak begitu lelap dalam tidurnya. Mulai hari ini ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan membawa Haechan untuk tinggal di rumahnya yang begitu megah di pusat kota sana supaya anak ini bisa selalu aman bersamanya dan tidak akan ada sedikitpun celah baginya untuk bisa melarikan diri darinya.

Ia melangkah keluar setelah puas menatap wajah damai milik Haechan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja tetap tinggal di tempat ini untuk kurun waktu yang lebih lama lagi, namun ketika dirinya mengingat fakta jika ternyata tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi sebab kemarin ia mendapat laporan dari anak buahnya jika ternyata ada seseorang yang menyusup ke mari hingga menyebabkan Haechan samapi berteriak di kamar mandi semalam. Maka dirinya pun memutuskan untuk membawa Haechan pergi dari tempat ini dan segera menjauhi para musuhnya itu terlebih dahulu, sebelum nanti ia akan membunuh mereka semua dengan tangan miliknya sendiri.

Ia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Maka setelah itu ia segera menghubungi beberapa anak buahnya untuk datang menjemputnya di tempat ini. Rencananya nanti setelah ia membangunkan Haechan dan membersihkan tubuh anak itu ia akan segera membawanya pergi dari sini. Dan lagipula mereka memang harus segera pergi dari sini sebab sebentar lagi pemilihan calon wali kota yang baru akan segera dilaksanakan, dan di saat seperti itulah keadaan benar-benar tidak akan stabil dan akan sangat berbahaya jika pria sialan itu sampai tahu jika sekarang ia telah memiliki sebuah kelemahan. Jadi mengamankan Haechan dengan segera adalah sebuah pilihan terbaik yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Ia menghampiri tubuh telanjang itu dan duduk di sisinya. Matanya meneliti setiap jengkal sisi wajahnya dengan teliti, meneliti apakah ada sedikit saja cacat yang akan merusak keindahannya. Namun ternyata tidak ada. Taknada satupun celah darinya yang mampu untuk mendustai kesempurnaannya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencuri satu ciuman panjang darinya pagi ini. Ia menempelkan permuakaan bibirnya pada bocah itu lalu mulai melumatinya dengan sesuka hatinya. Cukup lama ia melakukan itu hingga tak lama kemudian ia merasakan tubuh milik Haechan mulai bergerak dalam tidurnya dan anak itu bahkan dengan tak sadarnya mulai membalas lumatannya.

"Bangun dan segera bersihkan tubuhmu." Mark melepaskan lumatannya saat yakin Haechan telah sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya namun tetap belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari anak itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Haechan hampir saja memejamkan kembali mata sayunya sebelum sempat ia tahan dengan tepukan halusnya di sisi pipi kirinya.

"Segera bangun dan bersihkan saja tubuhmu. Jangan banyak bertanya, mengerti." Mark mulai lagi menatap Haecha dengan mata tajamnya supaya anak itu mau menurut padanya dan segera bergegas melakukan hal yang sudah ia perintahkan tadi. Pagi ini rencananya ia haru segera membawa Haechan pergi dari sini dan segera bertemu dengan wali kota sialan itu untuk membahas mengenai pemilihan wali kota yang baru secepatnya.

"Iya-iya aku mandi!" Haechan sedikit menyentak tidak suka dan segera bangun dari ranjangnya sebelum setelahnya ia sempat memakai jubah mandinya yang telah Mark siapkan untuk dirinya terlebih dahulu. Pagi ini dirinya memang sudah merasa sadar akan semuanya yang telah ia lakukan semalam dengan Mark, namun jujur saja ia masih merasa jika akal sehatnya masihlah belum kembali secara seutuhnya. Pasalnya bagaimana bisa ia tetap bersikap biasa saja setelah sadar dengan hal salah apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama dengan Mark. Ia bodoh dan merasa idiot seutuhnya ketika ia dengan patuhnya menuruti semua perkataan dari orang itu dan bahkan tidak membantahnya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Ku dengar kemarin kau sudah membunuh sekretarisnya?" Wali kota menatapnya puas dan hanya ia balas dengan tatapan dinginnya saja. Siang ini setelah ia memaksa Haechan untuk mau tinggal di rumahnya ia memutuskan untuk segera menemui wali kota kaya raya itu dengan segera. Ia ingin membahas mengenai rencana pria itu ingin mencalonkan diri kembali di pemilihan wali kota yang baru beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Hm, ku dengar dia mati karena keracunan gas karbon monoksida di dalam kamarnya." Ia mengetukkan tangannya pada meja kayu tersebut santai.

"Kau tahu, si Lee Jungsil itu benar-benar musuh yang harus kau habisi untukku. Dia punya begitu banyak orang dalam di parlemen, dan bahkan banyak sekali firma hukum yang diam-diam juga menyokongnya dari berbagai sisi. Namun karena sekarang kau telah membunuh sekretaris mata duitannya itu untukku dan menyerahkan banyak sekali file catatan kotor miliknya sekarang aku bisa memiliki banyak kartu traf untuk menekannya." Wali kota tersenyum puas dan bangga pada sosok Mark yang telah begitu banyak membantunya untuk bisa berada di posisi seperti ini.

"Rencananya, setelah aku menjadi wali kota selam dua periode di kota ini aku akan segera mencalonkan diri sebagai presiden. Dan aku jamin daerah kekuasaanmu juga akan semakin meluas." Ia menyeringai menatap Mark dan mulai mengajaknya untuk bernegosiasi mempertimbangkan keuntungan yang memiliki nilai yang lebih besar, "Bagaimana?"

Mark menatapnya sejenak, "Insung, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku membantumu sejak awal bukan karena aku menginginkan daerah kekuasaan yang begitu luas, tapi kau tahu karena apa?" Mark diam dan menatap Insung serius, "Itu semua semata karena aku hanya menginginkan tempat yang bisa ku tinggali dengan damai dan tidak akan ada satupun yang berani menyentuhku sejengkalpun. Dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika sampai kau benar-benar menginginkan diriku untuk melakukan kerja sama itu. Aku bukan seseorang yang haus kekuasaan asal kau tahu itu."

"Oh, baiklah. Maafkan aku kalau begitu, besok pemeriksaan uang dari anggota pemerintahan daerah akan dimulai aku harap kau dan anak buahmu itu bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan benar. Dan maka dari itu aku akan menutup semua mulut orang di kejaksaan dan kepolisian mengenai kasus pembunuhan seorang gadis muda di dalam kamarnya, dan temuan mayat busuk di jurang pinggir kota." Insung mengedipkan matanya pada Mark memberinya isyarat bahwa sekarang ia sudah tahu segalanya akan pria itu, lalu Mark sendiri yang melihatnya hanya mampu menyeringai kecil saja padanya.

"Tunggu sampai pemilu dimulai dan kau mendapatkan periode keduamu maka kau harus berjanji padaku bahwa tidak akan ada satupun manusia yang berani masuk ke kawasan rumahku. Aku akan membunuh semua wargamu jika sampai aku mendapati ada saja satu tikus sialan tak berguna yang masuk ke dalam kawasan rumahku." Mark berdiri dari kursinya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini. Ia akan segera pulang dan menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini dan maka semua masalahnya akan segera selesai dan ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu saja sampai Insung mampu untuk menjadi wali kota untuk yang kedua kalinya maka hidupnya akan segera terasa aman dan damai.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

EPILOG

Haechan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di kamar yang luar biasa megah ini dengan langkah kaki yang tertatih. Lubang pantatnya masih seratus persen sakit namun ia haruslah segera memaksakan diri untuk segera ke kamar mandi karena ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan di dalam kamar mandi sana. Ia harus cepat atau nanti jika ia telat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada ia malah susah sendiri.

Ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ia segera memperhatikan kamar mandi yang begitu luas dan megah ini dengan seksama. Kamar mandi ini begitu besar dan luas, bahkan lebih luas dari luar rumah sewanya yang lama dulu. Mark memang benar-benar mengagumkan dan luar biasa tak terduga. Ia sejak awal memang sudah tahu jika Mark itu seseorang yang aslinya berasal dari kalayangan orang kaya, namun ia tidak menyangka jika Mark itu adalah seseorang yang sekaya ini.

Tangannya meraih ponsel di saku celannya dan segera duduk di atas kloset. Ia menekan nomor kontak dari seseorang yang sudah sangat ia hafal selama ini. Dan ketika panggilannya telah terjawab ia pun segera berkata secara langsung pada intinya dengan seseorang yang ia hubungi tersebut, "Ayah, bagaimana? Apa pencalonanmu sebagai wali kota telah berjalan lancar?" Ia sedang menghubungi sang ayah yang sudah sangat ia rindukan suaranya selama ini. Ia sudah diasingkan oleh ayahnya selama lebih dari dua tahun untuk memuluskan jalan ayahnya yang ingin mencalonkan diri sebagai wali kota yang baru di kota ini. Dan karena ia begitu naif dan sayang padanya maka dirinyapun memutuskan untuk menuruti segala perintah yang dikeluarkan dari sanga ayah.

"Haechan-ah, dengarkan Ayah. Kau tahukan kenapa Ayah mengasingkanmu seperti ini, itu karena Ayah menginginkan kelak kau bisa begitu berguna untuk mempermudah jalan Ayah. Ayah tidak memanfaatkanmu tapi kau harus tahu bahwa seseorang itu haruslah kau bunuh. Kau mengerti maksud Ayahkan?"

Haechan tersenyum tipis mendengarkan kalimat pertama yang ayahnya ucapkan untuk dirinya pada pembicaraan pertama yang mereka lakukan setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak saling mendengarkan suara satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu Ayah. Awalnya aku juga heran, tapi aku malah merasa bersyukur pria bernama Mark itu mendekatiku hingga aku tak perlu lagi untuk repot-repot mencari muka di hadapannya. Tapi sebelum aku membunuhnya, Ayah harus berjanji akan satu hal dulu padaku." Ia sempat diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tahu ini adalah perbincangan pertamanya dengan sang ayah namun sepertinya ia haruslah sadar jika mungkin ini juga akan menjadi pembicaraan terakhirnya bersama sang ayah.

"Apa? Apa yang kau inginkan sayang, Ayah berjanji akan mengabulkan semuanya untukmu." Ayahnya berseru lantang di sana hingga membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia.

"Ayahku Lee Jungsil, berjanjilah padaku untuk bisa menjadi wali kota yang terhormat dan mampu menghancurkan Park Insung yang telah menghancurkan Ibu dulu. Kau harus berjanji padaku akan hal itu, dan jangan membuatku merasa tak berguna jika apa yang telah aku lakukan untuk Ayah akan berakhir sia-sia karena Ayah gagal jadi wali kota." Haechan menghembuskan napasnya merasa lega karena telah mengucapkan semua keinginannya tadi. Semua yang ada di hatinya selama bertahun-tahun kini akhirnya telah terungkapkan juga pada akhirnya. Dan ia harus berterima kasih pada sang ayah karena telah mau memberinya kesempatan untuk mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Iya sayang. Untuk menebus segala hal yang telah kau lakukan untukku selama ini maka aku akan menenangkan pemilu ini untukmu dan menghancurkan pria itu untukmu." Sebelum ia mengeluarkan air matanya ia memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan sang ayah. Ia menatap sendu layar ponsel model lama miliknya yang untuk dua tahun terakhir ini baru ia pakai kembal. Ini adalah ponsel hadiah dari sang ibu dan ia sudah begitu lama menyimpannya untuk melakukan hal ini. Sekarang semua rencana yang telaha ia buat secara diam-diam dan begitu berhati-hati telah berhasil dan hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi ia akan bisa bertemu dengan sang ibu di surga sana.

Ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi setelah tadi membuang ponsel usangnya tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah. Ia melangkah pelan menuju ke meja nakasnya dan menatap yakin pada dua gelas cangkir teh yang di dalamnya telah ia tuangkan zat arsenik dengan dosis akut yang begitu ampuh untuk membunuh dua orang sekaligus. Malam ini ia harus berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk sang ayah dan segera pergi untuk menemui sang ibu bersama dengan Mark setelah tugasnya selesai. Awalnya ia memang berniat untuk membunuh Mark dan melenyapkan pria itu hanya demi untuk memuluskan jalan sang ayah, namun ketika ia sadar bahwa ternyata ia telah terjebak pada rencananya sendiri itu, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk membunuh Mark dan membawa pria itu bersamanya untuk menemui sang ibu di surga sana. Mark harus mati dan itu harus bersama dengan dirinya.

Tidak akan ada jalan lain selain bersama sampai mati yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuktikan cintanya pada orangtuanya dan Mark sekaligus. Jika Mark dan ia mati bersama maka itu akan memberi banyak keuntungan bagi sang ayahnya. Ayahnya akan dengan mudah menghabisi Insung karena Mark telah mati. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, jika ia juga ikut mati sang ayah sudah tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan dirinya di pengasingannya. Dan baginya ini adalah satu-satunya cara menuju akhir yang bahagia. Mark dan ia akan mati bersama bagai kisah opera sabun ala Romeo dan Juliet, lalu setelah mereka meregang nyawa bersama maka tinggal satu tugas terakhirnya yang harus ia lakukan, yaitu menemui sang ibu bersama dengan separuh dari jiwa dan hatinya.

.

.

FINAL.

.

.

.

MINGGU 30/10/2016.

Hallo, maafkan untuk segala typos dan keesalahan penulisan atau segalanya yang ada di ff ini. Dan terima kasih atas waktunya untuk baca ff saya. Jangan protes mengenai ending dari ff ini yang gak sesuai sama pemikiran atau keinginan kalian. Dan kalau kalian ingin ending yang bahagia kalian bisa bikin ffnya sesuka hati sendiri sendiri dan saya gak akan masalah dengan itu asal kalian tag nama saya aja. Itu kalo ada yang berminat sih :"v

See you next time. Jangan nagih ff apapun ke saya karena saya gak akan ada projek ff untuk sementara, karena saya mau fokus ke projek film pendek kelas bahasa saya. Saya gak mau dapet nilai B apalagi C di kelas favorit saya itu, so biarkan saya fokus ya. Tapi tetep kok bakal saya update, tapi jangan nagihin saya nanti saya update kok tenang aja. Soalnya guru seni rupa saya pernah bilang suatu karya akan tidak maksimal hasilnya jika dikerjakan karena paksaan so jangan nagih-nagih dulu guys.

Love you so much :*

Gak berharap banyak akan ada yang baca ff ini dan review/follow/favorite Ff ini karena saya juga mengerti kalo ff ini sedikit agak aneh dan gak kayak ff Markhyuck yang luv-luve manis gimana gitu, tapi kalo emang ada yang minat baca ini ya tolonglah hargai saya dengan review/follow/favorite ini.


End file.
